The present invention addresses problems encountered during high-speed marine transport, but more specifically, the invention concerns a surface-planing marine vessel utilizing a method and/or an apparatus to aerodynamically suspend or levitate a passenger cabin or cockpit above the hull structure of the vessel in order to lessen unwanted effects of wave impact when running in rough water at high speeds.
High speeds have been achieved at the expense of passenger comfort through various hull modifications, such as proving an air cushion, ventilating steps and/or other friction reduction systems. For vessel speeds exceeding thirty to sixty knots, for example, achieving passenger comfort and operational performance continue to be challenges in rough water. Passengers and crew suffer from motion sickness due to constant pounding and slamming of the hull against waves, and fuel economy of the vessel also worsens in rough seas. For vessels less than one hundred tons, for example, prior solutions to provide comfort and to reduce motion sickness simply involved slowing the vessel to a hull speed of a few knots or employing a deck displacement system, either active and passive, to lessen wave impact.
The present invention reduces motion sickness, provides passenger and crew comfort, and addresses other transport problems when running at high speeds in rough seas without substantially altering the vessel's form factor, which advantageously enables the vessel to use existing conventional port facilities.